


Ever since day one

by moonyblouie



Series: Lil' family [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couch Cuddles, Cute Kids, Grandmothers, Larry as children, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Mummy Louis, Old Friends, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Tea, Toddlers, baby bump, cute meeting, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: Anne and Jay telling the little ones the story of their parents, and Larry announcing the pregnancy





	Ever since day one

**Author's Note:**

> Took me ages to write this, and I never proof read so there are going to be a lot of mistakes... Hope you'll enjoy anyway xx

Louis and Harry couldn’t remember the day they met. Back then, the Omega was only a couple of hours old and Harry was heading very fast toward his one-year birthday. 

But Milo and Gabriel despite their young age absolutely loved hearing the story from their grandmothers, hence why the two children were sitting on the couch in Jay’s dinning room, waiting for Anne to bring them a cup of tea and to finally begin to tell the tale. Their parents had dropped them at the house earlier to go God knows where – it was actually to a medical appointment for Louis, but they didn’t have to know that – and since then they hadn’t stopped demanding to hear their parents’ love story. Anne and Jay had promised them to tell them again as long as they remained silent since their brother was napping in the room next door. The children had complained a bit since Valentin always appeared to be napping at the most inopportune times, but Jay had explained that Valentin, being an Omega, required more sleep than they did to grow healthily. The explanation easily made them shut up: their father had already reprimanded them several times for not respecting their brother’s and mummy’s slumber.

When Anne arrived in the dining room carrying a tray with their beverages, she couldn’t help but coo at the scene of the two boys snuggled against each other, a soft rug covering them. These two were the cutest! That was perhaps the reason why she and Jay couldn’t stop gushing about their grandchildren to whoever would listen.

“Come on, Grandma, we’re waiting and we’re quiet!” Gabriel said loudly, considering he had waited long enough. His brother groaned at the high noise; hugging Gabe closer to make him shut up. There was no need to scream in his hear!

Sitting down next to her long-life friend, Anne chuckled: “Don’t shout, love, I’m not sure Milo appreciates it.” She placed the tray on the coffee table before adding: “Don’t drink your teas yet, they’re too warm. And you two are probably too clumsy to hold your cups without spilling tea everywhere.”

“Nana! Say something to Grandma, she’s being mean!” The older pup protested, pouting.

“As if she wasn’t right, baby.” Jay disregarded the pouting child. “Can we start now, boys?”

She received a loud acclamation from her grandchildren and exchanged a conniving look with Anne. The boys were so lively and enthusiastic, it always warmed their old hearts.

To gain Milo’s and Gabriel’s attention, Harry’s mother hawked, her eyes already sparkling with memories. The room got almost immediately quiet.

“Harry was born on February 1st. I remember it clearly; you can’t forget the day you give birth to your child. He was a big baby, and my obstetrician confirmed he would be an Alpha, and I loved him so much already.”

“He was so cute, with his little dimples!” Jay added, reminiscing the baby Harry used to be. She remembered well the first time she saw him, after she had waited in the waiting room with her husband. She had accompanied Anne every step of the way during her pregnancy and she was already so attached to the little boy.

“That, he was.” Anne smiled, getting emotional. “I think you were almost as enamoured with him as I was when you saw him, which confirmed me that you had to be his godmother.”

And Jay had happily accepted to be Harry’s godmother. Anne and Robin were family, even though they were the Pack Omega and Pack Alpha and therefore, their child was family too to Jay.

The woman was still so attached to Anne and her son, and she knew Harry was the perfect mate to her beloved son.

The room remained still for a few seconds, the two old friends lost in thoughts and memories.

“What then, Grandma?” Gabe asked, sucking his thumb happily.

“Then, Harry began to grow. He was a fussy baby since the very beginning, very hard to satisfy. Jay often came to help me with him, because I felt like I was going crazy. But I still loved him dearly. I loved to see his curly hair growing, his eyes remaining green and his cute scrunching when he was smiling.”

Anne marked a pause, looking towards her grandchildren who were giving her doe eyes. They were always opening largely their eyes when they were listening attentively.

“I was so happy.” She continued. “But when I learnt about Jay pregnancy, I think I reached a new level of happiness. I was so excited to share the experience of motherhood with her.”

“I remembered how you were all over me when I told you!” Jay laughed, crinkles forming by her eyes. “Mark was so paranoid he was afraid you’d hurt me or the baby.”

“Mummy was in your belly!” Milo said happily, having heard the story enough times to know.

“So you eat a seed of life too, Nana? Grandma sayed Mummy will maybe eat one soon!” The younger pup screeched. 

Muffling their laughs, the Omegas agreed and reminded Gabriel to stay calm. They knew how excited the pups got when the possibility of a sibling was evocated, and Valentin was still sleeping. It didn’t mean at all that they weren’t thrilled about Louis’ pregnancy, which was still hidden from the children. At this moment, Louis knew he was pregnant and believed to be almost three months along, so he had scheduled his first ultrasound and that’s why the pups were at their nan in the first place.

“When Harry was about six months old, we noticed that he was a lot calmer when I was in the room.” Jay said, picking the conversation up. “We did not understand why at first, it made no sense. I don’t know if we were imagining things or not, but we sure felt like that.”

“Harry could cry for hours because he couldn’t get comfortable to sleep and as soon as Jay entered the room, he was out like a light.” 

“Today, we believed it to be because he felt Louis’ presence in my tummy.” The blue-eyed Omega explained; gaze unfocused. “I think that, when you’re very young and unable to express yourself correctly, you feel things differently. You’re very sensitive to your surroundings. Harry might have sensed something that made him feel at ease.”

Many would have said that Jay and Anne were over-interpreting things, but anyone who had seen Harry as a baby, knew it to be true. They were no other explanations. And while Jay and Anne were getting emotional again, Milo and Gabriel were thinking that their dad had superpowers because there was no way he could have sensed their mummy when he was still a seed.

“Go on, nana! What happens next?” Milo asked, forestalling his brother.

“Nothing, my dear. I was getting through my pregnancy very easily, spending most of my time at your grandma’s house. Harry liked me to carry him before falling asleep on me and I appreciated doing it, it helped us bounding. I think he liked it even more when my bump popped out.”

Anne laughed at her friend’s statement, knowing how true it was. Harry’s love for pregnant bellies began with Jay’s.

“Then it was December already and we were having a pack dinner at the Pack house to celebrate Christmas Eve.”

“That’s when your little one decided it would be a great idea to make an appearance.” Anne smiled fondly. She remembered the agitation of everyone in the room. It had snowed a lot during the previous weeks, and everybody was panicking, wondering how Jay would be able to make it to the hospital. It soon turned out to be impossible and that’s why they had to fetch the Pack Doctor in emergency the Day before Christmas.

Jay gave birth to a tiny baby, 17 inches long and weighing a bit less than 6 pounds, in a room of the Pack House. Everything went heavenly despite the conditions and she started calling Louis her miracle baby, her gift for Christmas. 

When the doctor had made sure that everything looked alright, Anne had brought Harry, carrying him in her arms to meet Louis. When she approached Jay, who was holding her whining son close to her chest, and she bent forward to have a look of the tiny Omega, something really special happened, a thing you can’t put into words.

Harry being almost eleven months old was a very lively little boy, but he wasn’t making any sound, just looking at the baby, his green eyes glowing. The new-born seemed settled on Jay when Harry reached out to Louis.

“My.” He had said distinctively. And he had hated not obtaining what he wanted so he had repeated louder: “My!” which startled Louis who were peacefully sleeping. The new-born started whining on his mother’s chest and Anne had decided to leave the room to not aggravate the situation. 

Serious mistake.

Harry commenced to shout and to kick. Nothing could make him stop. “Mama, no! My! No, no, no! My, Mama, my!” It sounded like screams of despair and Anne knew she would never forget these sounds. Her son’s cries were loud, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks, and his sobs so powerful his whole body was shaking. Jay was also struggling with the baby-Omega in her room, the new born weeping without interruption.

After that, Anne became Louis’ Godmother, Jay saying it was the natural thing to do. 

Each time they saw each other, the two women made sure to keep Harry and Louis close, trying to prevent any other episodes.

Their heads full of pictures from the past, Jay and Anne continued to speak: “They grew up together, joined at the hip, always talking together. And whenever they were apart, they spoke about each other.”

“Mummy don’t love when Daddy’s away and me too!” Gabriel said in a knowing tone. The four-year-old didn’t like when his mother was alone to sleep, because he was scared the Omega would catch a cold. Mummy was always colds and he had to wear socks even though he hated them.

“Well, he never liked it. But Harry doesn’t like to be away from Louis either.” Anne affirmed, her hazel eyes showing her conviction. “He used to cry when he couldn’t see Louis for a few days.”

Gabriel had never seen his father crying and had issues picturing it, but his brother nudged him: “Daddy always says it’s normal to cry when we’re sad or hurt or happy or whenever we want to. Mummy said he cried a lot when we were born because he was really, really happy.”

“He cried because he was happy?” Gabe said, dumbstruck.

“Yes, and he finally got to hold us.”

The younger pup made a noise of understanding, still looking surprised. His facial expression was screaming how weird he thought it is to cry because we’re happy. He sat up, parting from his brother, and wonder out loud: “But Vale always cries when he’s upset…”

And the toddler began to whine from the other room at that instant. Right away, Anne headed towards the room while Jay explained that tears could be due to happiness or sadness or even anger and that some people needed to cry more than others because that’s what they needed to express their emotions. 

“Here, Angel, your brothers are there.” Anne said, holding the toddler hand and leading him in the dining room. Vale sniffled before smiling, there was no need to cry anymore, Milo and Gabey was there and he wasn’t alone in a big toddler bed. He asked to sit in his grandmother laps, keeping his cuddly toy close to him.

“You should drink your teas, boys. I think they went cold.” Anne said adjusting Valentin in her laps before grabbing her tea, drinking most of it in one go. The others soon followed her in her actions, the children dipping cookies in their beverages.

But food didn’t distract Milo for long and the eldest of the siblings asked Jay the rest of the story.

“Louis and Harry always denied having feelings towards one another growing up, but they never dated anyone even after having presented for sure as Omega and Alpha. They had friends and all, but they were way too close for anyone to try to go between them.” The woman said, removing a crumb from Gabe’s nose.

“To be honest, I think Louis wasn’t completely aware of the nature of his feelings while Harry was pining hard.” Anne giggled, reminiscing how obvious her son was.

“My son’s stubborn, he wasn’t listening to his own heart!”

The Omegas laughed, once again losing the track of the story and the boys had to beg for them to continue.

“When Harry came of age, he knew he wouldn’t have much time to find a mate to become the Pack Alpha, so it was a bit of a mess.”

“Louis hated the Omegas Harry tried to date without ever admitting to himself that it was because he was in love with his so-called best friend.” Jay said, wiping the table at the same time. The pups couldn’t eat cleanly, to the great displeasure of their parents. But they shouldn’t make much more of a mess now that they were back cuddling on the couch, attentive to their words.

Seeing them like that, Anne decided to spice the story up a bit, adding suspense. 

“One day, he brought this Omega on a date.” She said purposefully slow. “Ginger hair, aquiline nose, mesmerizing eyes. Louis was fuming.”

On her laps, Valentin was looking at her with big eyes, his blond ringlets partially covering them – the toddler refused to cut them, throwing a big tantrum whenever one of his parents tried to approach him with scissors. He wanted to have his hair long, like daddy’s.

“But he didn’t say anything and let him go, simply deciding to wait for him at the Pack House. And when Harry finally did after another horrendous date, Louis was still waiting resolutely.”

“I think everyone in the Pack House heard them fight.” Jay pointed out.

Vale whined at that, putting his hands on his hears: “No like when mama and dada scream. I always want happy.” He mumbled and Anne began comforting him while Jay continued: “Louis said that Harry always chose stupid people to date and that it was the reason why it never worked with any of them. He also said that Harry was amazing and that he should choose to mate with someone who would be worthy of him.”

“That’s my favourite part…” Gabey whispered to his elder brother who just smiled.

“And Harry confessed his feelings!” Louis’ mother concludes. “End of the story.”

“What?” The children screamed. “You skipped the wedding, Nana!” 

Gabriel stood up from the couch to get closer to his nana until he was only a few inches away: “Come on, Nana!”

Jay laughed at his antics, caressing his cheek and poking his dimple- he only had one. “Sorry, sorry. Then Louis and Harry dated, and they were so happy they decided to mate. A bit after that, Louis got pregnant with a little Alpha boy and Harry thought it would be a great idea to get married before the birth. He proposed to my son and the wedding took place while Milo were still in your mummy’s belly.”

“Mummy says that’s why he’s chubby on the wedding’s pictures!” Milo exclaims.

At that, Anne shook her head fondly, knowing how Louis could get. “Can I say the rest of the story?” Gabe asked.

They all nodded, surprised, because Gabe liked to hear the story more than he liked telling it.

“Then I was born, and then Valentin and then our seed sibling will be born if mummy eats seeds!”

The grandmothers burst out laughing and that’s how the leading couple found them, all giggling around the coffee table, drinking cold tea.

“What’s happening there?” Harry asked, smiling softly to the sight of his happy family.

They all turned their heads towards him and soon he had three lovely pups surrounding him and Louis who was mumbling behind him. The Alpha knew Louis was just as elated as he was, the Omega was just pretending. He took Valentin in his arms, his Omega son and waited for Gabriel to answer.

“We talk about our baby sibling, daddy!” 

 

The words of his son made Louis perked up. Had his mother or Anne already let the cat out of the bag concerning his pregnancy?

 

“What do you mean, buddy?” The Omega asked, hugging his pup. If Anne and Jay gave the game away, what he was about to reveal would surprise them anyway, so it wasn’t serious. But he wish they had respected his choice of not telling the pups until they knew for sure – even though now, they did.  
“I think you and dada story is not done because I wanna have another sibling!”

A smile brightened Louis’ face and Anne and Jay held their breath. 

“Well, buddy, I think your wish will be granted!”

The loud noises which came out of Gabriel’s and Milo’s and their grandmother’s mouth probably resounded in the whole village. Louis had to sit with Harry because the pups were trying to climb on him (except Valentin who sported a confused look and who was comfortably sitting on his father’s hip) and his mate wouldn’t let go of his hand. The Omega soon had his laps full of two pups, an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Calm down, love!” Louis demanded to Gabriel who kept muttering about seeds, and babies, and pregnant bellies. The pup wouldn’t stop moving, nudging both of his brothers in the process. Only a kiss on his temple from his Mummy could oblige him to stay still. Milo, on Louis’ other lap, was resting his head against his mother’s torso, waiting for more pieces of information. He was always very patient and soft with Louis.

Once everyone was settled and the room was quiet, Anne finally dared asking what everyone was thinking.

“So, you’re expecting, loves?”

“We are!” Harry said enthusiastically. His dimples were popping out like crazy and Louis couldn’t help but stare at him. His husband was perfect. When Harry noticed the fond look on his mate’s face, he kissed him on the lips sweetly despite the protestations of the pups who fled towards their grandmothers. Only Valentin remained, still lost.

“That means you’re going to be a big brother, angel. D’you understand? A baby’s going to grow in mama’s tummy!”

Throwing a look to his mum, the pup shrugged, unbothered. Louis was now free to move and that’s why he chose to stand up and to expose his stomach which until then was covered by a huge jumper. He immediately put his hands on his stomach, loving feeling the stretched skin under the pad of his fingers.

“Oh my God, you’re so big already!” Jay cried out in surprise. Wasn’t his son supposed to be only 3 months along?  
And there was Gabe, literally in awe in front of his mum’s belly. He liked Nini’s bumpey when he was still pregnant but this one was his mother’s. What could be better than his mother’s baby bump? He was so sad that neither him nor Milo had noticed it earlier.

“Don’t say that, he’s quite sensitive…” The Pack Alpha pretended to whisper, while the children were gawking at the womb. And before he could dodge it, he received a hard smack in the head. He immediately started complaining but his voice was only a whisper compared to the shouts of Milo and Gabriel who wanted to touch the belly, something Louis allowed them to do if acted delicately. 

“Thanks for your compliment, mum. But I’d like to say that it is expected, since it appears that I’m carrying twins.”

Mayhem reigned over the old Tomlinson’s household after that. The pups wouldn’t shut up about their future siblings (who were big enough not to be considered seeds anymore), and even Valentin didn’t stop giggling throughout the whole evening. Anne and Jay were treating Louis as if he was made of glass and since Mark and Robin had joined them, they hadn’t stop patting the back of a radiant Harry. The Alpha wore a huge smile, content with the way his life turned out.

He didn’t know how he could have doubted that Louis was his soulmate. The Omega had been his ever since day one.


End file.
